Welcome to Earth
by Mirai Catarina
Summary: Goku wakes up one night after he has a nightmare that has been haunting him for weeks and he makes a descicion - what could it be? R & R. (& enjoy!)
1. Prologue

Written By: Sarah "Mirai" Smallish   
Contact me at: WldWldWolf@aol.com   
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters in DBZ, so get off my back about it.  
  
Welcome to Earth: Prologue Saga  
  
* * * *  
  
As Bardock ushered his troops through the destroyed Saiyan City, he ignored the cries for help. 'They're Saiyans,' he thought, 'they can take care of themselves.' He just wished he could say the same for his son, Kakarott. Both of his other sons, Radditz and Turles, were already off fighting on other planets, despite their ages. But Kakarott was practically a weakling. He cried and fussed, plus his power level was abnormally low--even for a Third class Saiyan. Bardock shuddered at the thought of that term. He may have been a General, but that didn't make his rank any higher. Oh well, for now, he had a battle to fight.   
  
'Why didn't King Vegeta listen to me sooner?!' He was completely outraged! He had heard months ago about Lord Frieza's plans when his previous troops had gone out on an assignment without him. He had gone to the assigned planet to retrieve them, and had discovered that, other than all his men, no one else was dead. But, one dying soldier had told him that Frieza had set it all up to get some of the stronger warriors out of the way. He then told Bardock that Frieza himself had come out and laughed in their faces, outlining his entire plans in detail, figuring that they would all die soon and that no one would be around to find out about it. But that one soldier had held on to life just long enough, knowing that Bardock would come soon, and that he would be able to tell him the plans. Bardock had realized that this one soldier had placed on him, the fate of the entire Saiyan race. He wasted no time in returning to Vegeta-sei, and had demanded an audience with the king immediately. He had told the king about the entire situation, but Vegeta had just scoffed and ordered him thrown out. He would have to have a word with him after this battle. Little did he know that that word would never come.   
  
Bardock and his troops flew to where the rest of the Saiyan army was waiting for the signal to attack. He ordered his men to line up, and took a head count, making sure that none of them had fallen behind or run off during their long and tedious flight. As he did so, he noticed how young most of these soldiers were--many of them not more than 19 or 20. He completed the count and found that all were present and began to debrief them on the situation at hand (seeing as they had been hastily retrieved from their barracks and probably didn't realize the current problem.   
  
"Men, what we have here, is a serious problem. As you all know, we have been serving under Lord Frieza for some time, well, as it seems, we have been betrayed by Freiza..." He paused for a moment and noticed a few quick gasps throughout the lines. "Well, right now, we are waiting for a signal from the King, who is aboard Frieza's ship at this very moment trying to negotiate. If all goes well, we will all be heading back to camp to return to our normal routine. Otherwise..." he let the thought hang and gave their faces a once-over, noticing that quite a few seemed a bit worried. Even if they were young, many, like himself still had families to worry about--even if his two eldest sons weren't present, his wife was dead and his youngest was weak, because, even if Kakarott was weak, miracles could happen. Besides, even if he was a Saiyan General, he had had to watch his son quite often, and had somehow grown attached to him. And in the process, had somehow sensed a mysterious power hiding in Kakarott, just waiting to be discovered. He was very anxious to be the one to discover that power, but that would never happen if Frieza won.   
  
"G-General?" Bardock turned to see who had spoken. It was a battle field messenger-with a note for him. Bardock tore the note out of the boy's hand and read it hastily.   
  
To: General Bardock   
From: Dispatch Agency   
  
Dear General,   
We would like to inform you, that your son, Kakarott, has been sent  
to the third-class planet known as Earth. He will be preparing it for sale.   
Yours,   
Dr. Calyphius   
  
P.S. May you do well in your fight, and keep our planet safe!   
  
Bardock sighed. Well, at least he knew his son would be able to uncover his powers--even if the entire Saiyan race was destroyed. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and whirled around, prepared to attack anyone who was an enemy. But all he saw was the same frightened messenger.   
  
"Um...Excuse me sir...but they're requesting that all officers ranking Captain and above...please meet at the front lines..." Bardock nodded in acknowledgement, and shooed the young man away.   
  
He could only imagine what they were being called for... But he would never find out, because, at that moment, a horrifying blast rang out from the ship, and a shout could be heard inside. Everyone froze in fear as they realized that the cry came from none other than their king. They all took that for the signal and started rushing for the ship prepared to defend their king, and their home.   
  
But, suddenly everyone stopped, dead in their tracks. Bardock realized why, when a horned head appeared out of the top of the ship--Frieza. All the other warriors were petrified, but Bardock would do anything to protect his planet--even if it meant sacrificing his life. He flew at Freiza, ignoring the warning shouts from his fellow Saiyans. He stopped about a hundred feet from him and started charging up a blast.   
  
Freiza just stared at him and smirked. He had completed the blast and prepared to throw it at the evil Changeling, noticing that Freiza also had a blast charged and was holding it on the end of his finger--yet there was no way that it was powerful enough to harm him or anyone else at all. Bardock threw his blast and watched in horror as Freiza also threw his, as it grew larger and larger--enveloping his own in the process. The ball of raw energy flew at him at an enormous rate, and Bardock and everyone else could only stare as it grew closer.   
  
All Bardock could hear was the sound of Freiza's hideous laughter, and then his own cry of pain as the ball hit him.   
  
In his last few moments, Bardock used the curse bestowed upon him by one of his victims--the ability to see his future. He found that even though none of the Saiyans currently on the planet would live, that somehow, Kakarott would defeat Freiza, avenging all those Freiza killed. And with his last breath, he proclaimed to all that could hear, "My son...lives on!"   
  
And with that, Bardock and the rest of the Saiyan race, including their planet, were gone from existence.   
  
* * * *  
  
The tiny pod opened, revealing a tiny baby--with a tail. No matter, the old man scooped him up and took him home--not realizing the challenge he was in for--and named the baby 'Goku'   
  
* * * *  
  
Next time on "Welcome to Earth" Goku makes a mysterious decision--involving the Namekian Dragonballs, telling no one of it--only that they may be shocked at the results. What will Goku do--and is it really a wise decision? Next time on "Welcome to Earth: Goku's Decision"   



	2. Goku's Decision

Written By: Sarah "Mirai Catarina" Smallish   
Contact Me At: WldWldWolf@aol.com   
  
Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during Dragonball GT. In the timeline of this story, Goku will never absorb the Dragonballs and leave forever, never to be seen again, so you have nothing to worry about. And also, Gohan does not become a super nerd or anything like that. I thank my fellow DBZ fans that gave me permission to use any characters that may have been in one of their own fanfictions. I am sorry if any part of my fanfic sounds at all similar to one that any person wrote. I do not intend for that to happen.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Please ask me before using any of the characters that I have created myself (such as Gotu, Catarina, and Jacion), or before using any of the characters that my friends have created (such as Natalie and Kira), so that I can ask them if you may use them.   
  
Welcome to Earth: Saga 1-Goku's Decision   
  
* * * *  
  
Goku bolted upright in bed. 'Not again,' he thought 'I've been having this nightmare for weeks, and I just don't understand it.' He slowly climbed out of bed, so as not to wake his sleeping wife, ChiChi, and slipped his clothes on, heading for the roof of their small house to think.   
  
He flew to the roof landing quietly. He thought back over the dream. It consisted of what looked like an army of men flying through the streets of a war-ridden city, then the men would join another, larger group of what seemed like thousands of soldiers. One man looked as though he was leading this smaller group and he would start speaking to the men in some familiar, but unknown language. What Goku couldn't understand, was that the man looked exactly like him, yet somehow harder and rougher than him. The man was handed a piece of paper, which he read over quickly, and when he was done reading it, Goku could almost see a faint smile on his face. The boy tapped on the man's shoulder and said something to him to which the man nodded. He then flew off to another group of men. All of a sudden, a shout was heard in the background and all of the warriors started to rush what looked like Frieza's ship. They stopped all of a sudden--all except for the one man who powered up a blast and threw it towards the ship then it showed...Frieza, he would also power up a blast--similar to the one that destroyed Namek's core, yet more powerful--and threw it at the entire army of men and the planet behind them. Then the dream would flash back to the one man and after the beam hit him it would flash to a scene of Goku beating Frieza on Namek--after which the man would beam proudly and say, "Mi hijo en vivir!" This was the part that confused him the most.   
  
He had memorized that last phrase after the first few nights, and, somewhat reluctantly, had gone to Vegita to ask him what it meant since he was probably the only one that knew any inter-planetary languages (besides Dende and Bulma who knew Namekian). He recalled the little encounter with Vegita...   
  
"What do you want this time, Kakarott?" Vegita asked him.   
  
"I was wondering if you knew what the phrase, 'Mi hijo en vivir' means?" Goku had questioned.   
  
"When did you get the chance to learn any of the Saiyan language?" Vegita had asked somewhat surprised.   
  
Goku was also surprised, because he had no idea that the people in his dream were Saiyan. "It was in a dream I've been having for a while," Goku explained.   
  
"Interesting," Vegita smirked, "because it means, 'My son lives on.'"   
  
"What?!" Goku was completely shocked. Because even though that explained the similarity between himself and the man, it still didn't explain the rest of the dream.   
  
"I think you had better explain this dream to me Kakarott." Vegita had suggested.   
  
"Okay, well you see..." and Goku related to the Saiyan Prince the entirety of the vision. When he was finished, he looked up to see Vegeta with a complete look of shock on his face. "Vegita...are you okay?" Goku asked him.   
  
"I'm fine Kakarott, it's just that--the dream you had--was a complete version of the fight against Frieza on Vegita-sei so many years ago. That man you talked about--the one that looked exactly like you--was indeed your father, his name was Bardock--one of the toughest Saiyan Generals there were. And the scream..." he looked away, almost as if fighting back tears "the scream was my father--murdered by Frieza. After he had died, your father was the only one brave enough to stand up to Frieza, and he died trying to save his home..."   
  
Goku was completely taken aback. How, after so many years of living on Earth, not knowing a thing about his home planet, had he been able to completely relive that last battle? Then he remembered the vision of himself destroying Frieza. "Vegita, what about the vision of me fighting Frieza?" he asked.   
  
"The only explanation I have for you is this: your father had supposedly been cursed with the ability to see his future--I guess that the rumor was true. All I can say is that Bardock died a proud and happy warrior, knowing that his son lived to revenge those who had been brutally murdered by Frieza."   
  
Goku had thanked Vegita and flown home, figuring that his problem was solved. But it was almost three weeks later, and he was still having the dream. He couldn't figure out what to do, which was why he was sitting on the roof of the small house that he and his wife, Chichi shared.   
  
Gohan had moved out years ago, after he had gotten married to Videl, and they now had a daughter named Pan. Goten had moved out about four and a half years ago, after marrying his wife, Catarina. About ten months into their marriage, they'd had a son named Gotu (making him a little over three and a half years old). Goku loved his grandchildren so much.   
  
Gotu looked somewhat like his father and grandfather, in that his black hair stood up in three curved spikes in the front, but it was short in the back. But, he had blue-green eyes, like his mother. Even though he was so young, he almost had the same power level that Goten had had at age seven. He trained with his father most of the time (under Catarina's supervision), pushing his little body to it's limits in tremendous amounts of gravity, always saying that he wanted to be as strong as his father, and grandpa were. In fact, there were even a couple of times, when Goten and Catarina had seen his eyes barely begin to flash green, and his hair to flash gold. Goku just hoped that he could be there when Gotu became a full-fledged Super Saiyan. This was one reason why Goku had begun overseeing Gotu's training. The other reason was so that he could try to get his mind off of the dream.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the roof behind him. He whirled around, realizing that he'd let his guard down, and he didn't recognize the power he was sensing. He turned to see a very frightened little boy with...golden hair! It was Gotu! He had finally managed to reach Super Saiyan!   
  
"Grandpa? Why is my hair all yellow?" Gotu asked him. Goku realized that Gotu hadn't known that he himself could become a Super Saiyan as well, he had only seen his dad and grandpa do it before!   
  
"It's okay, Gotu, you're just a Super Saiyan. Watch, I can do it too." And Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan. "See? It's nothing bad." Gotu had a confused look on his face.   
  
"Grandpa, what's a...a Sa...Say..." Gotu looked at his grandpa for help. Goku face-faulted, Goten had never told Gotu about his heritage.   
  
"Well, Gotu, a Saiyan is race of people from another planet called Vegeta-sei-"   
  
"You mean that Jacion's grandpa is a planet?" Gotu questioned innocently.   
  
"No, Jacion's grandpa was named after a planet. But, anyway, the Saiyans were a race of people that were all born with tails-like you." Gotu looked at his furry appendage and beamed with pride. He loved the fact that he could hang from trees and do other things with his tail.   
  
"Grandpa, Jacion has a tail. Does that mean he is a Saiyan too?" Gotu queried.   
  
"Yep. Now, back to the story. So, the Saiyans all had tails, and, they could turn into giant apes whenever they saw the full moon. They could also turn into a mystical warrior called a Super Saiyan-like us-once they reached a certain level. But, it was very hard to do, so after a while, the legend almost turned into a myth and the stories were made so that it sounded like a Super Saiyan would be the most powerful thing imaginable, even though it wasn't. That's really about all that I can think of to explain Saiyans to you. So what do you think?"   
  
"Wow! That's cool Grandpa! I'm gonna tell Jacion right away." With that, Gotu jumped up into the air. Goku quickly teleported behind him and grabbed him by the back of his gi.   
  
"Whoa! Hold it there Tiger. First of all, Jacion's grandpa probably already told him that story, and second, we need to get you back to bed."   
  
"Awww. But Grandpa, do I have to?" Gotu pleaded, giving Goku the biggest puppy-dog eyes in the world.   
  
"Yes Gotu. What would happen if your mom woke up a saw that you were missing? She'd probably be pretty worried about you, right?"   
  
"Yes, Grandpa."   
  
"Okay then, let's get back to bed," Goku said.   
  
"Hey, Dad?" Goku heard Goten shout.   
  
"Yeah Goten?"   
  
"Have you seen Gotu?" Goten and family had been staying with Goku and Chichi for the week.   
  
"Uh, yeah. He's with me," Goku told Goten, keeping the small boy hidden. He was hoping to surprise everyone else tomorrow with Gotu's newfound strength. He wanted to call everyone into a meeting anyway, because, after thinking for a while, he had decided to do something that might solve his problem. So he whispered to Gotu, "Gotu, power down out of Super Saiyan. Gotu? Gotu?!" He whirled around to see that Gotu was nowhere in sight. He quickly scanned the area with his senses, locating the boy in the trees below him. "Hang on Goten, I've got to go get your son. He flew off."   
  
"Uh, okay." Goten replied, "Mind if I come with you?"   
  
"No!" Goku shouted quickly.   
  
"Fine. By the way, why are you a Super Saiyan right now?" Goten asked suspiciously.   
  
"Uh...well...umm...we were just doing some light training.   
  
"Okay." Goku flew down to the forest below him and scanned the trees. He noticed a glow in the corner of his eye. He phased over to it. What he saw made him smile-Gotu had fallen asleep in his Super Saiyan form. 'Oh well, there's no chance of waking him up now. Might as well let Goten know.'   
  
"Hey Goten, come here!" Goku shouted, picking up his grandson, "I have something I want to show you." Goten flew to his father, and his eyes almost leaped from their sockets.   
  
"H-he-he's a-a Super Saiyan! Since when Dad?!"   
  
"I think just tonight-he came to me wondering what had happened to him. When I explained, he also asked me what a Saiyan was." Goku looked at his son expectantly.   
  
"Uh, well, I was going to tell him really soon, Dad, honest! But Catarina said it'd probably be best if we told him when he was older and could understand it better. I'm sorry Dad." Goten turned his eyes down, too ashamed to look his full-blooded Saiyan father in the eye.   
  
"It's okay Goten, I'm not mad. I was just wondering why he didn't know about his heritage, that's all. Now, why don't we get back to bed? I want to have a meeting tomorrow of everyone that we know. In fact, during the meeting, we can tell everyone about Gotu's achievement."   
  
"Okay Dad. But what is the meeting about?"   
  
"You'll see." Goku said, with a hint of mischief gleaming in his eyes. Gotu shifted the slightest bit in his grandfather's arms.   
  
"Daddy..." he mumbled in his sleep.   
  
"Here Goten, better get him back to bed too. Oh, and see if you can't get him to power down as well. No use freaking Catarina out-we'll show her tomorrow as well," Goku said, handing over his grandson. Goten stroked his little boy's cheek and whispered into his ear. After a few seconds, his hair color returned to normal. Then the Saiyans returned to their respectful bedrooms and fell fast asleep.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Daddy!" said a flying Gotu as he leaped onto his sleeping parents. "Wake up Daddy. Grandpa wants you."   
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Goten said sleepily. He looked over at his wife. "Cat, get up. Come on honey, before you miss any chance of eating breakfast." At that she sat straight up.   
  
"I'm awake." After living with Saiyans for four and a half years, she knew better than to sleep in. Otherwise, by the time she got to the kitchen, there wouldn't be anything left to eat. Besides, she herself had quite a big appetite.  
  
"Okay, you get dressed, I've gotta go see what my dad wants." He leaned over and they kissed, "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," she said. They leaned in for another kiss, when Goten felt a tug on his arm. He looked down at his son.   
  
"Come on, Daddy," Gotu pleaded.   
  
"Okay, I'm coming. See you in a bit, Cat." The two walked out of the room, heading towards the field outside, where training usually occurred. When they got to where Goku was, Gotu let go of his father's hand and took a flying leap at his grandfather.   
  
"Grandpa!" he yelled. Goku caught the flying boy, falling over as he did so.   
  
"Hiya, Sport!" he said, giving Gotu a nugie.   
  
"Um, Dad? You wanted to see me?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yes," Goku said, standing up. "We need to start calling people for the meeting I was telling you about last night. There's something important that I want to tell everyone. Besides, don't you want to show everyone Gotu's new ability?"   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. "Hey, Gotu, can you power up into a Super Saiyan again?" he asked, picking the small boy up in his arms.   
  
"Yeah, Daddy!" He quickly powered up, causing Goten to turn his eyes from the burst of light.   
  
"Good job! Now let's go show Mommy, Okay?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Okay, let's go. Dad, I'll make the calls," Goten said, walking towards the house.   
  
"Thanks!" Goku said to the receding form of his son.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay, see you in a bit," Goten said, just getting off of the phone with his best friend, Trunks. "That's the last of them," he said, looking over the list of people to call.   
  
"Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!" Goten looked up towards the ceiling at his currently blonde-haired son and sighed-"How will Catarina take this?" he wondered. "Oh, well. There's only one way to find out."   
  
"Hey, Cat!" he yelled to his wife.   
  
"Yeah, Goten?" she called out from the kitchen.   
  
"Could you come here and take care of your son? He's driving me insane!"   
  
"Just a sec!" He heard the water shut off. Catarina walked in, drying her hands on a dishtowel, and saw only Goten but heard the zooming noises coming from her son. She looked all around the room, not finding him. Finally, she looked back at Goten. He had a smirk on his face and was pointing up. She looked in that direction and almost fainted at what she saw. "Goten...w-w-what is t-t-that!" she cried.   
  
"Gotu, come here." The zooming noises stopped and the small boy flew down to where his father stood. Goten then proceeded to power up into a Super Saiyan as well. "Notice a similarity?" he asked his awestruck wife.   
  
"My little boy is a-a-a Super Saiyan?"   
  
"Yep. Gotu, go see Mommy." Gotu ran into his mother's outstretched arms and proceeded to give her a big hug. He then looked into her big eyes.  
  
"Mommy? Why are you crying?" he asked in his three and a half-year-old innocence.   
  
"Mommy's just very happy for you," she explained. "Goten, why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
"Well, it just happened last night, and...well...I wasn't sure how you would take it," he said, looking down at the floor.   
  
"Goten! Why shouldn't I be happy? Don't you remember how ecstatic I was when he learned how to fly?"   
  
"Oh, yeah," he replied sheepishly.   
  
"Well, now that that's cleared up...I'm gonna call Natalie and tell her!"   
  
"Wait! You won't be able to get a hold of her anyway."   
  
"Why not?" Catarina asked suspiciously.   
  
"Because Dad had me call everyone over here for a meeting. They're already on their way over. We'll tell them then."   
  
"Okay." She stood up, picking up Gotu in the process. She walked over to Goten and kissed him on the cheek, "Pew! You two need baths. Here, Goten," she said handing him Gotu, "have fun."   
  
"Okay, okay! I'm going!"  
  
* * * *  
30 minutes later  
* * * *  
  
: DING-DONG!: Someone was at the door.   
  
"I've got it!" yelled Gotu. He ran to the door (not in Super Saiyan form of course) and opened it. There stood Trunks, his wife, Natalie, and their two children, Jacion-age four, and Kira-age one. "Hello!" he greeted them.   
  
Just then Goten walked up. "Hey everyone! Come on in!"   
  
"Where's Catarina?" Natalie asked.   
  
"She's in the kitchen, helping my mom prepare the food. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you went in and helped them."   
  
"Okay. See ya Trunks."   
  
Gotu and Jacion ran towards the room Gotu had been staying in.   
  
"I guess I'm stuck with Kira." Trunks said, holding his one-year-old daughter. "Unless..."   
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Goten opened it up to reveal his older brother, Gohan, along with his wife and daughter, Videl and Pan.   
  
"Hey, Goten! How's it going?" Gohan asked, giving his younger brother a hug.   
  
"I'm great. Come on in. Bulma, Vegita and Bra should be here any time--"   
  
: DING-DONG!: "--now." As he opened the door, a blue-haired blur rushed past him and stopped in front of Pan.   
  
"Come on Pan, I brought some dolls to play with!" Bra exclaimed.   
  
Gohan and Vegita looked at each other and sighed-they both wished that their daughters would take up some sort of training, instead of playing with dolls and other stuff like that. The two girls ran off to play in Gohan's old room.   
  
"Hey, Goten, where's Dad?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I'm right here," said a very serious voice from behind them. They all turned to see Goku with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"Well, Kakarott? You called us all here for some important meeting," Vegita said impatiently, "what do you want?"   
  
"I suggest that we all move into the living room-including the kids." Everyone got puzzled looks on their faces, but they all complied. Trunks and Goten went to get the kids, who had gone off to play in the two back bedrooms. Trunks went to get the boys, and Goten the girls.   
  
All of a sudden, Goten heard Trunks shout, and ran to see what had happened. When he got there, Trunks was trying to revive his son, and Gotu-in full blown Super Saiyan form-was standing off to the side with his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"Trunks?!" What happened?!"   
  
"I don't know! I came in here and found them like this! By the way-since when has Gotu been able to go Super Saiyan?"   
  
"Just since last night-but don't tell anyone just yet. I'm gonna show everyone at the meeting, Okay?"   
  
"Fine, but for now, try to find out what happened here!"   
  
"Okay." Goten crossed the room and knelt down in front of his son. "Gotu, what did you do to Jacion?"   
  
Gotu's lip started to tremble, and he burst into tears. Goten embraced the small boy, trying to calm him down. "It's okay Gotu, just tell Daddy what happened."   
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, it's just that...well...we were playing *sniff* and Jacion didn't like something I did-that's what he said-and *sniff* then he said he wouldn't play with...with...with a weak third class Saiyan. So then, I got mad at him, and I turned Super Saiyan, and...and...and..." at that, the small boy broke down again. "I'm sorry Daddy, I was just defending the family honor like Grandpa told me to do."   
  
"It's okay Gotu, I'm not mad at you." He then looked over at Trunks, who had managed to awaken Jacion. "Sounds like your father's influence."   
  
"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm gonna have a word with him later," Trunks said reassuringly. "And Jacion, if I ever hear you say that again, I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget-got that?"   
  
"Yes, Daddy," Jacion said with a look of shock on his face, for he had never been disciplined for anything before, and was afraid of what might happen if he was.   
  
"Good. Oh, and Goten, if you want that to be a surprise, you'd better get him to power down." Trunks said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Right. Gotu, come on Sport, power down."   
  
"Okay." Gotu said sniffling.   
  
As soon as Gotu had powered down, Goten picked him up and walked out of the room, followed by Trunks and Jacion. On their way to the living room, they retrieved the two pre-teen girls.   
  
Upon reaching it, they found everyone's eyes on them. Natalie was the first to talk.   
  
"What on earth was all that commotion? And why does Jacion have a black eye, Trunks?!"   
  
Trunks looked down at the purple-haired boy. He hadn't noticed the black eye before-what should he say? "Don't worry, just a little dispute-problem already taken care of," Trunks explained quickly.   
  
Everyone calmed down a bit then and they all looked to Goku. Trunks took a seat next to Natalie, placing Jacion on her lap and taking Kira. Goten sat next to Catarina and handed her their teary-eyed son. Upon being placed in his mother's lap, Gotu cuddled close to her and wrapped his furry brown tail around her waist. The two girls each took a seat on the floor.   
  
"Well, first of all," Goku started, "Goten has something that he would like to show all of you. Goten?"   
  
"Okay. Come on, Gotu."   
  
"I don't want to," the small boy mumbled. Goten looked at Catarina.   
  
"Come on, sweetie," she coaxed, "do it for Mommy."   
  
"Okay, Mommy," he agreed. He then proceeded to get up and walk to the middle of the room. Once he got there, he quickly powered up into a Super Saiyan. Everyone was shocked. He was so young, and yet, he was able to accomplish so great a task.   
  
"Wow," Gohan said, awestruck, "he looks just like I did, when I first went Super Saiyan." Then there was an outburst from the other side of the room.   
  
"That's impossible!" Vegita roared. "We've already proven, that, unless you are at least half Saiyan, it's impossible to become a Super Saiyan!"   
  
Everyone remembered this and became confused. How would it be possible for a small boy who was only one-fourth Saiyan to accomplish this?   
  
"Everyone, please calm down," Goku said, walking towards his grandson and picking up the now frightened boy. "I'm sure that there's a completely logical explanation for this. Bulma? After the meeting, could you do some sort of DNA check on Gotu?"   
  
"Sure, I've already got samples of Saiyan, Human, Sidra-jin, and even Namekian DNA logged into my computer. We should be able to clear this up without any problems."   
"Thanks Bulma. Now-on to the next line of business. I know that this might sound kinda spur-of-the moment, but...I need to go to Namek."   
"What?!" everyone shouted simultaneously.   
"I've been thinking about something lately, and I'd like to make a couple of wishes. And, please, understand, I know I've made the right desicion." he explained.   
"But why Namek's Dragonballs?" Gohan wondered. "Can't you just use Earth's?"   
"No, if I could, I wouldn't have even called this meeting together. But another thing-I'm not going alone. I want Vegita, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten to come with me." As Goku looked around the room, he saw everyone get confused looks on their faces. "I know that it might sound odd, but it involves all of you."   
"And what about us mothers huh?" Natalie asked, "are we just supposed to watch our kids alone?"   
"I'm sorry, Natalie, but it will only take two or three days at the most. Chichi? Would you be willing to help out?"   
"Absolutely!"   
"Thank you."   
"Daddy?" Trunks looked down at Jacion. The small boy was practically a clone of his father.   
"Yes, Jacion?"   
"Can I come too?" Trunks glanced at Natalie.   
"Absolutely not! He's four years old-there's no way I'm letting him go off to some distant planet!"   
Jacion folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Kira giggled, her lavendar curls bouncing. Jacion just glared at her through his icy blue eyes.   
"All I have left to say is, be here at noon tomorrow for those who are coming. Other than that, you're all free to leave." Goku finished.   
  
"Well, if you want me to run those tests on Gotu, I suggest that we get going." Bulma added.   
"Okay." Goten said, "That's fine by me, but Cat and I are coming along."   
"Fine by me."   
"I'll teleport all of you over to Capsule Corp. Come on, let's get going." Goku offered.   
With Gotu in one arm, and Trunks, Vegita, Bulma, Natalie, Catarina, Goten, and Bra each placing a hand on him, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead, they were all transported to the Capsule Corp.   
Bulma took Gotu out of Goku's arms and carried him down to the lab. Upon reaching it, she placed the boy on a table and retrieved a needle. She then rolled up Gotu's sleeve and stuck the needle in his arm. She retrieved  
a small sample of blood. She put a couple of drops of it onto a slide, which she then put into the computer for it to analyze.   
When she got the results, she cried out in surprise, bringing everyone running.   
"What is it?" Goten asked, "Is something wrong?"   
"No, not at all," Bulma replied, "the thing is, according to the computer analyzation...Gotu is three-fourths Saiyan!"   
"Three-fourths?! But how is that possible, seeing as I'm only half Saiyan and Catarina here is..." Goten trailed off.   
"What is it Goten?" Catarina asked.   
"Bulma? Could you do another DNA check-on Catarina?"   
"Sure, I guess so."   
Bulma got the sample, put it into the computer, and waited for the analyzation results. They came out positive.   
"You guys are never gonna believe this, but...Catarina is a pure-bred Saiyan!"   
"No! That can't be true!" Vegita yelled.   
"Whether you like it or not, Vegita, I'm a Saiyan according to the computer." Catarina yelled back, defending herself.   
"But...but...well, look at her!" He did have a point. She had light brown hair and blue-green eyes-very uncharacteristic of a Saiyan.   
"Well, what about the test? Are you saying that the computer was wrond?" Catarina asked.   
"Hang on, let me look at it again." Bulma walked to the computer and punched a few keys. "Well, this is definitely Saiyan DNA, but there's one slight alteration here-explaining the hair and eyes. Vegita, are you sure  
there aren't any possiblities of...different Saiyans?"   
"Yes, otherwise, my father would have told..." he trailed off. "Actually, there is. My father once told me, that people spoke of some-as he put it-odd looking Saiyans that had begun popping up all across the planet. But he also told me that it was just a rumor. I guess he was wrong."   
"Cat? Did your parents ever tell you anything about this?" Goten asked. Catarina looked down at the floor.   
"They couldn't have, not the parents I knew anyway."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I was adopted. The people that adopted me said that the only information the orphanage had on me, was that I was found in some sort of a space pod."   
"That makes sense. That's what the rest of the full-blooded Saiyans came to earth in." Bulma commented. "By the way, did they ever say anything about you being extremely wild?" she questioned.   
"Yeah, but they said they heard a *THUD* come from my room one night, and that I had fallen out of bed. After that, I was as sweet as any other child."   
"I guess that that would make sense." Vegita said. "But, from now on, you'll be training, just like the rest of us."   
"What?!" Catarina yelled.   
"I mean it, judging from the past, no one can tell when we could have another battle to fight, and it would be very useful to have as many Saiyans as possible to fight with."   
"Fine. But you guys had better go easy on me at first-you have to realize that I've never trained before." she replied.   
"It's alright with me, but your first training will come on Namek."   
"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.   
"I mean, that you're going with us to Namek-you might as well begin learning as soon as possible."   
"Oh, really? Well, then, what do you expect me to do with my son, hmmm? You can't seriously expect me to dump him on Chichi or Videl!"   
"So bring him with us. A little real training couldn't hurt him any either."   
Goten and Catarina both glared at Vegita, but when Cat looked into Gotu's pleading eyes, she melted. "I guess it would be okay...but if you go anywhere near him, Vegita, you'll wish you had never been born!"   
"Whatever. Now, I suggest that we all get some rest-we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."   
  
* * * *   
  
Like it? Dislike it? Email me at the above address with your comments. And don't miss the next chapter-On to Namek.  



	3. On To Namek

Written by: Mirai Catarina  
Contact me at: WldWldWolf@aol.com or Mirai_Catarina@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during Dragonball GT. In the timeline of this story, Goku will never absorb the Dragonballs and leave forever, never to be seen again, so you have nothing to worry about. And also, Gohan does not become a super nerd or anything like that. I thank my fellow DBZ fans that gave me permission to use any characters that may have been in one of their own fanfictions. I am sorry if any part of my fanfic sounds at all similar to one that any person wrote. I do not intend for that to happen.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Please ask me before using any of the characters that I have created myself (such as Gotu, Catarina, and Jacion), or before using any of the characters that my friends have created (such as Natalie and Kira), so that I can ask them if you may use them.  
  
  
Welcome to Earth Chapter 2-On to Namek  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl watched in horror as Gohan's life fled from him before her eyes. "I never should have let you go." She sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry...." he whispered to her, "please.... take good care of....Pan." And with that, Gohan fell limp in her arms.  
  
"Gohan? Gohan! No!" she yelled.  
  
Then, she felt herself being shaken, but she paid no attention, she just sobbed. Someone was calling her name, but she didn't care, so she ignored it.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Videl? Videl, wake up." Gohan said, shaking her. She shot straight up. She looked at Gohan and fell into his arms, sobbing. "Honey? Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She pushed herself away and looked into his eyes. "Please, just promise me that you'll come home okay." She said, her voice wavering.  
  
Gohan looked at her quizzically, but he pulled her close and said, "I promise."  
  
Just then, Pan walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy? When are we going to Grandpa's house?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! What time is it?!" Gohan cried, looking at the clock on the bedside table. "11:30! We'll never make it there in time!" he yelled, rushing to the dresser and grabbing a loose training gi. "Pan, go get ready. And quickly this time-or I'll pick some clothes for you!"  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She said, running to her room. As Gohan slipped his clothes on, Videl followed suit, pulling on an over-sized T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Gohan then reached into another drawer, pulling out a wrist communicator that Bulma had given him yesterday. Once he had it strapped on, he grabbed Videl's wrist and ran out of the room, snatching Pan as she made her way back down the hall. As soon as he got outside the house, he shut the door and grabbed his wife and daughter around their waists. Then he proceeded to power up into Super Saiyan and took off into the sky towards his father's house.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where is that brat of yours, Kakarott? He's late." Vegita grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Vegita, Gohan shouldn't take too much longer to get here." Goku reassured the prince, "Besides, if you would use your sense, you would see that he's in Super Saiyan form and making good time." Vegita just grunted and returned to his seat on a boulder in the massive field. Gotu and Jacion ran around, doing some play fighting as their parents talked about everyday topics. Kira toddled around, examining various plants and bugs in her exploration. Every once in a while, she would giggle as a butterfly flew past her face.  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan, Videl, and Pan had finally arrived. Gohan set his family down and powered down.  
  
"Finally...." Vegita muttered. Everyone gathered around.  
  
"Well," Goku said, "this is everyone. I guess we can get going."  
  
"Okay," Goten said, "I'll go get Gotu and Jacion." As he was walking to the place where the two boys had been seen last, a cry could be heard coming from their direction. Goten looked back at Trunks and they both went running towards the boys.  
  
They reached them to find two young Super Saiyans. One-Jacion-was attempting to pry the other-Gotu-off of himself. Goten and Trunks each grabbed their children and attempted to pull them apart.  
  
"Gotu, let go of him!" Goten yelled. But no matter how hard they tried, Gotu would not remove his small hands from Jacion's neck. It was now time for their fathers to take a more drastic approach. They made eye contact and nodded to each other. They then proceeded to power up into Super Saiyans themselves.  
  
The increase in their strength tore the two boys apart, sending their fathers to the ground with the children in their arms. Jacion cried out, gasping in large quantities of air, while Gotu continued to fling his fist around wildly.  
  
"Gotu! Stop that now!" Everyone looked up in surprise to see Natalie and Catarina hovering in the air above them. Of course, Catarina was receiving some help from Natalie, as this was her first time flying.  
  
"Cat, you're flying!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Don't change the subject. I want to know what on Earth is going on here!" she said, looking at Gotu in particular. Goten set the small boy on the ground and stood up brushing himself off. He then placed his hands on his son's shoulders. Gotu looked up at his father-who was towering over him. He then looked up at his mother, his eyes beginning to cloud. He whirled around, clutching Goten's baggy training pants and sobbing into them. Goten looked up at Catarina and then knelt down in front of his son, holding him close.  
  
"Gotu? Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" Gotu nodded his head, sniffling.  
  
"He turned into a Super Saiyan and said that since I'm only a third class Saiyan and he's royalty, that he's a lot better than me."  
  
"It's okay Gotu, I'll talk to Jacion's daddy, okay?" The young Saiyan nodded his head. Goten stood up to see Natalie inspecting Jacion for any injuries, finding only one-another black eye. Catarina was still hovering above them. Goten proceeded to walk over to Trunks and Natalie to tell them what had happened. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife clutch her stomach in pain and begin to fall out of the sky. He turned around and ran towards her, jumping over Gotu on the way. He caught the rapidly descending Catarina in his arms.  
  
"Cat, honey are you okay?" he asked her, concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy of something, that's all." She reassured him.  
  
"Okay," he said wearily, "I need to go talk with Trunks really quick. Stay here and keep and eye on Gotu, okay?" she nodded her head, and he set her down, heading towards Trunks and Natalie. He arrived and explained to them what had happened. Trunks and Natalie looked down at their son. The small boy looked down at his feet and twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Jacion, what did I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"But, Daddy...."  
  
"No buts, I told you that you were never to say that again." He turned to his wife, "Well, Nat, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Well, we could always have your father give him a little 'training'-you and I both know what a nightmare that can be."  
  
"Sounds good to me-shall I take him to Namek to start him out?" Natalie looked a little doubtful-she didn't really want her little boy going off to some distant planet in the middle of nowhere. Then, her eyes lit up.  
  
"We'll all go!" she said gleefully.  
  
"What do you mean all?" Trunks asked suspiciously.  
  
"You, Jacion, me.... and Kira." She explained, gesturing to the green-eyed bundle of joy on the ground next to her. Trunks looked at her, surprised.  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. We never do anything together anymore." She said sadly.  
  
"This isn't exactly a family outing-"  
  
"I know, I know. Don't worry, me and Kira will stay out of the way." She reassured him.  
  
"I don't know." Trunks said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. "I just don't-"  
  
"Want us to get hurt. Trunks, come on, you're being way too overprotective. You know very well that I can take care of myself. Ever since Jacion was born you've been babying me, and I'm tired of it, Trunks! For once, I'd just like to live life the way I did before." She cried to her husband. She turned away, not wanting him to see her tears.  
  
"Mmm....Mo....Mommy."  
  
"What?" Natalie asked, thinking it was Jacion.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Kira cried joyfully, her green eyes glowing with delight. Nat whirled around and smiled happily at her one-year-old daughter. Kira had her arms outstretched towards her mother. Natalie knelt down, pulling her daughter close.  
  
"Trunks, did you hear her?! She said 'Mommy!'" Nat cried, tears of happiness making their way down her cheeks. She stood up with Kira in her arms and walked over to Trunks.  
  
"That's my little girl." Trunks said proudly. Kira turned from playing with her mother's soft, brown ponytail, and looked at her father. She reached her arms out to him. He took her into his arms. As he held her, she sort of studied his face. Then, quicker than any of them could see, she jumped up and caught his nose in her tiny fingers. "Wow, that was fast!" Trunks exclaimed. Then, unexpectedly, she began to squeeze.... hard. "Oww! Kira, let go!" he cried in pain.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Daddy." Kira giggled as she bounced up and down in his arms, squeezing harder. In the meantime, Trunks had tears streaming down his cheeks-this was really hurting.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard cynical laughter coming from above them. They looked up to see Vegita, holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. "Oh, what a sight!" he said recovering. "My son-overtaken by an infant!" With that, he burst into another fit of laughter. At this, Kira let go of Trunks' nose and looked up at the laughing form in the sky.  
  
"Gwampa." She stated plainly, sticking her small tongue out at him. She then held her tiny hands up in front of her face, examining them. Once she finished that, she cupped her small palms above her head. Trunks' eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. He looked at Nat and found a similar expression on her face. Kira brought her hands down in front of herself and yelled at the top of her tiny lungs, "Masenko!" copying Gohan's signature move.  
  
The weak blast hit Vegita directly in the face, catching him off-guard. It was really nothing that could hurt him, but still, she was only a year old and shooting ki blasts already! Vegita looked up in shock, his face slightly singed. He gained a very serious expression on his face as he lowered himself to the ground, landing directly in front of his son and granddaughter.  
  
"Trunks, hand her here." Vegita commanded of his son. Trunks wasn't too sure about his father handling Kira-but then again, he had made it to the age of twenty-five in one piece. He cautiously handed his daughter to Vegita.  
  
The battle-worn fighter examined his granddaughter, looking her over from the top of her purple-haired head, down to her tiny toes.  
  
"How long have you been training her?" Vegita asked Trunks.  
  
"I haven't trained her at all, Dad! She's only a year old!"  
  
"Hmph." Vegita grunted. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that, boy. Are you trying to tell me that an infant just figured out how to fire ki blasts on her own? That's as absurd as Mirai-" Vegita stopped short.  
  
"What about the future, Dad?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, just forget it." Vegita said quickly, handing Kira back to his son. He couldn't believe he had almost slipped up on that. What he was going to say, was that it was as absurd as Mirai Trunks learning how to use his sword on his own. But him and Bulma still didn't want their son to know about the boy from the future. "Let's get back to Kakarott. I'd like to get this mission of his over with as soon as possible"  
  
"Okay, come on everyone, let's go." Trunks called over his shoulder. Natalie and Trunks picked up their children and flew back to Goku. Goten followed, carrying his wife and his son in his arms.  
  
'Is it my imagination, or has Cat put on some weight in the last couple of days?' Goten thought to himself. He just lightly shrugged his shoulders and continued on.  
  
Everyone landed near Goku. "Well, Dad, shall we be going?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think so. Everyone's here." Those who were going said their good-byes to anyone who was staying behind. "Wait a minute, where's Chichi?" Goku asked. His question was answered a couple of seconds later, when Chichi came running out of the house.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Bulma," she panted, "she said to wish you all good luck and to make sure that Gohan had the wrist communicator."  
  
"Yep." Gohan said, holding up his arm.  
  
"Okay, well then, I guess you guys are set to go." She said, hugging each of her sons and her husband in turn.  
  
"Bye, Mom." Gohan and Goten said in unison, each giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, Grandma." Gotu said, hugging her.  
  
Everyone took their positions around Goku and waved to Chichi, Videl and Pan. Then, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and they were gone.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see them in a few days." Videl stated. The three of them walked into the house, thinking about what Goku could possibly want to wish for that Earth's Dragonballs couldn't give him. Oh well, they'd find out soon enough.  
  
* * * *  
Meanwhile, on Namek...  
* * * *  
  
Gotu and Jacion looked around in wonder at their new surroundings. Never before had they seen this kind of landscape.  
  
"Wow..." they said in unison. Their curious side took over and they took off into the sky. They were about half a mile away, when they slammed into something. They looked up to see Goten and Trunks in front of them.  
  
"And where do you two think you are going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh...I thought I saw Grandpa come over this way..." Jacion lied.  
  
"Oh?" Trunks said, raising and eyebrow suspiciously, "Well then, where exactly over here is he?" Jacion was at a loss for words, when he saw something flicker into view above them. Smirking, he pointed up. Trunks and Goten looked up to see what looked like Vegita hovering above them. "Fine, but next time, tell us before you just take off."  
  
"Yes, sir." The two boys said in unison. Trunks and Goten flew off toward the rest of the group, figuring Vegita could keep an eye on the kids for now. When their parents were out of sight, the boys flew up to where Vegita was.  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa. You saved us."  
  
"Who the hell are you two?!"  
  
"I'm Jacion and that's Gotu. You know that Grandpa." Jacion said, giggling.  
  
"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your grandfather, kid. Trust me, I don't have any kids-let alone grandkids."  
  
"But, Grandpa Vegita-"  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say Vegita?!"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Okay, I see where you're confused, kid, but I'm not your grandpa. Do you think you could take me to see him?" the man asked.  
  
"Sure." Jacion said suspiciously. The three made their way over to the group.  
  
* * * *  
Half a mile away...  
* * * *  
  
"Alright guys, to make this go a little more quickly, we're going to split up." Goku explained. Just then, Trunks and Goten arrived back. "Hey you two, we're splitting up into groups. I've already thought them up. Goten, Trunks and Gohan? You'll each go alone. Natalie and Catarina will go together. Vegita will take Jacion, and I'll take Gotu. Natalie and Trunks? You two can decide on who takes Kira."  
  
"I'll take her." Trunks volunteered.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, let's go."  
  
"Fine. Trunks, where's your brat?" Vegita asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Him and Gotu were with you?" Trunks said worriedly.  
  
"What?!" Natalie and Cat screamed simultaneously.  
  
"Trunks, where are our children?!" Cat cried.  
  
"I swear! They were with Dad!" he said defensively.  
  
"Guys! Calm down! Let me just scan for them." Goku said. He closed his eyes, searching for the missing children. A minute later, his eyes snapped open. "They're right over in that direction...and they're not alone." He said grimly, pointing at three fast-approaching figures.  
  
Two of the figures kept coming, but the third stopped, hung there for a few seconds and sped off in the other direction.  
  
"Gotu! What were you doing?!" Cat yelled, pulling her little boy close.  
  
"I'm okay Mommy, honest." He said reassuringly.  
  
"Jacion, who was that with you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I dunno. But he looked a lot like Grandpa." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm. Well, he didn't feel very powerful, but keep your eyes open for him." Goku said.  
  
"Right." The rest of the replied, except for Vegita, who gave his customary grunt. Then in a hurry to get the task over with, he grabbed his grandson by the wrist and took off towards a nearby village.  
  
"I suppose we should follow suit." Goten said. Him, Gohan, and Trunks off toward villages in separate directions-Trunks with Kira tucked safely under one arm.  
  
"Well, Goku, I guess we'll see you in a bit. Take good care of Gotu for me."  
  
"You know I will. See you Cat."  
  
And with that, Natalie and Catarina flew off, going slow enough that Cat wouldn't be overwhelmed-having just learned how to fly not that long ago.  
  
"Well, Gotu, it's just you and me now. What do you say we go get ourselves a couple of Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yeah!" Gotu shouted joyfully. With that, the two shot off into the distance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Like it? Dislike it? Please review and watch for:  
Chapter 3-The Hunt,  
  
Peace!  
Mirai Catarina.  



	4. The Hunt

Written by: Mirai Catarina  
Contact me at: WldWldWolf@aol.com or Mirai_Catarina@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during Dragonball GT. In the timeline of this story, Goku will never absorb the Dragonballs and leave forever, never to be seen again, so you have nothing to worry about. And also, Gohan does not become a super nerd or anything like that. I thank my fellow DBZ fans that gave me permission to use any characters that may have been in one of their own fanfictions. I am sorry if any part of my fanfic sounds at all similar to one that any person wrote. I do not intend for that to happen.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Please ask me before using any of the characters that I have created myself (such as Gotu, Catarina, and Jacion), or before using any of the characters that my friends have created (such as Natalie and Kira), so that I can ask them if you may use them.  
  
* * * *  
Welcome to Earth Chapter 3 - The Hunt  
* * * *  
  
Gohan flew over the peaceful landscape, enjoying the feel of the fresh air blowing on his face. He had never been to New Namek before, and it was remarkable as to how similar it was to the Namek he had visited as a child.  
  
'I wonder if Dende ever misses it?' he wondered. Truthfully, he hoped not, seeing as Dende was now the guardian of Earth, and they couldn't afford to have him leave with the Dragonballs.  
  
As he soared across the sky, he noticed a couple of dots on the horizon.  
  
"Alright! A village!" he exclaimed, picking up the pace a bit. When he reached the small group of buildings, he landed softly and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he walked to the largest of the buildings. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" he called out. "Is there anybody in there?" Not receiving an answer, he stepped towards another one of the establishments, when he heard a clicking behind him. He turned around to see one of the Namekian children, peeking his head out. "Hey there little guy," Gohan greeted him, "can I see the village elder?"  
  
The little tyke squinted at him and then gasped, his eyes growing wide. The little Namek boy then ran back inside.  
  
A few minutes later, he came back out, the Elder in tow. The Elder walked up to Gohan, scrutinizing him. He then smiled, holding a hand out to him.  
  
"Nice to see you again, son. How has life been back on Earth?"  
  
"Well, it could be better - but hey, what can you say with twelve Saiyans living on Earth?" Gohan shrugged, accepting the Namek's hand.  
  
"Twelve is it? Well, I guess you and your friends are doing quite well."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Gohan replied, thinking of his own family. "But anyway, my friends and I need to ask a favor of you and your people," Gohan said, growing serious.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be, young Gohan?" the Elder asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, my father wants to collect the Dragonballs of Namek to make a wish, yet what exactly - he won't say."  
  
"The Dragonballs, huh? Well, we'd be glad to help you out! Poco?" he said, referring to the young Namek standing off to the side.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the youth asked, stepping forward.  
  
"Please, go get Kael - and have him bring the Dragonball."  
  
"Yes, sir," the boy said, disappearing into the small establishment to their left. He returned once again with the Namek called 'Kael'. What caught Gohan's eye, though, was the large, glistening, golden ball in Kael's arms.  
  
"You wanted this, Sacomi?" the toughened Namek asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kael. Our friend, Gohan and his companions are here looking for them," Sacomi explained. But Kael obviously wasn't very trusting, for he tightened his grip on the Dragonball and looked Gohan over.  
  
"Gohan, huh? I recognize that name, but I can't seem to place it."  
  
"Kael, Gohan is one of the Earthlings that helped defeat Frieza for us." At that, Kael smiled and walked over to Gohan, handing him the glowing orb. Gohan thanked them; gazing at the four dark stars that seemed to float inside the legendary ball.  
  
"Thank you all. And take care. My father will be very grateful," Gohan said, wishing them farewell. He then flew back towards the appointed meeting place to wait for the rest of the group.  
  
But wait, what was that? Gohan looked around, trying to find where the unfamiliar ki signature he had felt a second ago had gone to. 'I wonder if it's that Vegita look-alike.' He thought to himself. Then, he felt it again, this time, behind himself. He whirled around, searching - but once again, the signature disappeared from his senses. This could definitely not be good.  
  
He powered up to Super Saiyan, hoping to scare off whoever it was. He then cautiously flew away, the Dragonball held securely in his arms.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Natalie! Slow down!" Catarina yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Cat, it's just been a long time since I've been able to go out and be a part of the action," Natalie apologized.  
  
"Okay. But...wait a minute...where did Goku say we would find the Dragonballs again?" Catarina queried.  
  
"He didn't. But Trunks said that Gohan told him once that they're always located inside the villages."  
  
"Good, because there's one located just ahead," Cat said pointing towards the horizon. Natalie looked in that direction, squinting. Her face took on a doubtful look.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's nothing there." She stared hard at Cat, then, her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I see-Saiyan super-sight."  
  
"Huh?" Cat asked, confused.  
  
"Saiyans have senses that are extremely heightened. Seeing as you're a full-blooded Saiyan, and I'm only half, your senses are probably twice as good as mine," Nat explained.  
  
"Oh...No wonder Goten always wondered why I could see things better than him," Catarina said thoughtfully. Then, her lips curved up into an almost Vegita-like smirk. "Then that would mean you probably can't see your father-in-law over there watching us-right?"  
  
"What?!" Nat whirled around, searching for the aforementioned Vegita. She spotted him, but not seeing her son with him, she became worried. "I don't think that's him, Cat-I don't see Jacion with him."  
  
"You're right-maybe it's that guy we saw earlier."  
  
"Maybe-let's go check him out," Nat suggested. Catarina just shrugged her shoulders and followed Natalie towards the mysterious person.  
  
But Cat saw something that Natalie was going too fast to notice. "Natalie! Look out!" Cat cried to her friend. But the green-eyed girl was too far ahead to hear her. Using all of the energy she could summon up, Catarina flew in front of Nat, blocking the blast the spiky-haired stranger had sent out.  
  
Nat watched in horror as Catarina screamed out in pain, taking the full effect of the blast.  
  
"No! Catarina!" she screamed. As the blast finally ended, Natalie caught Catarina to keep her from falling to the ground. Holding her friend close, she looked around angrily for the Vegita look-alike. 'When I find that guy...' she thought. But for now, Cat needed some help-and fast. Natalie peered in the direction that the unconscious Saiyan had seen the village in. 'Well, it's her only hope,' she thought, heading that way.  
  
She sped through the sky, finally seeing the small grouping of buildings. Nat glanced down at the young woman in her arms. If Catarina didn't make it through this alive, she would never be able to forgive herself.  
  
Landing just outside the village, she ran towards the nearest one of the odd-looking houses. Kicking at the door, she yelled for help. When no one answered, she grew frustrated, until a voice came from behind her.  
  
"I'm afraid that you won't find anyone in there." Nat whirled around to see an old Namek behind her, as well as some younger, tougher-looking ones.  
  
"Please, I need your help. My friend-she..." She then broke down into tears, falling to her knees while still managing to keep a hold on Catarina. The old Namek walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help her," he told Nat reassuringly. "Tank, Karmac, come take this young lady and her friend to the medical room-and hurry!"  
  
"Yes, Pallau," the two said in unison, rushing forward to retrieve the two women. One carried Cat, while the other led Natalie towards the small building on the opposite side of the village.  
  
Once inside, Catarina was placed on some sort of bed and hooked up to a monitor. Natalie knelt beside her unconscious friend, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry. Please be okay. I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you don't make it..." Nat squeezed her friend's hand. Then she realized something. 'What would I say to Goten?' she wondered.  
  
Giving Catarina's hand one last squeeze, Natalie stood up-she had to go get Goten.  
  
"Sir, I'll be back soon. I have to go get my friend's husband," Nat explained, dashing out the door. Turning around once more, she said, "Please take good care of her for me."  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, we will," Pallau reassured her. Nat nodded her head and shot into the sky, following Goten's ki signature.  
  
'I hope I can find him in time...'  
  
* * * *  
  
As Goku soared through the sky with his grandson clinging to his back, he thought he might have felt some sort of explosion of ki to the east, but he just shrugged it off.  
  
He then became so absorbed in thinking about all of the events leading up to this day--starting with when he had first met Bulma-that he almost didn't feel Gotu tap his shoulder.  
  
"Grandpa?" he asked, struggling to keep his grip as the wind tugged at his small frame.  
  
"Yes, Gotu?" Goku asked, stopping suddenly. He reached up to catch the boy as his small hands lost their grip on the orange fabric of his grandfather's gi.  
  
"What are those things?" he asked, pointing to a small group of buildings behind Goku.  
  
"Those are houses, Gotu," he replied, laughing inwardly at the spiky-haired toddler's inquisitiveness. But, luckily for them, Gotu had spotted the village. "Come on, Sport, I'll race you there."  
  
"Yeah!" the boy said as he took off in the direction of the small establishment. But, just as Goku was about to follow him, he stopped to look around. He knew now that he had felt some sort of ki blast go off earlier. For just now, he had felt two kis collide and then one of them seemed to quiver and disappear, but he wasn't sure who it was. 'I hope that Vegita look-alike isn't causing too much trouble.'  
  
But for now, he had to catch up to Gotu. Then, he felt a gust of wind hit him as a golden-haired blur flew past. He quickly reached out and grabbed the small orange gi that his grandson was wearing.  
  
"Whoa there! And where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I've gotta go help Mommy! She's hurt!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Goku whipped his head up and looked in the direction that Gotu had been heading. No wonder he couldn't recognize the ki signature: Catarina had never really had much of one.  
  
He pulled Gotu close, hugging him. "It'll be okay-Natalie is with her. And we can go see her after we go get the Dragonball, okay?" Gotu just nodded his head in response. Then, Goku started flying towards the village, holding his grandson close.  
  
Upon reaching it, he landed directly in the center and set the small boy down. He wiped the tears from Gotu's eyes and said to him, "Gotu, I want you to be tough okay?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa." he sniffled.  
  
"Good. I know your mom, and she's very tough-she'll be okay. In fact, I'm sure that someone is probably taking care of her at this very moment."  
  
"Really?" Gotu asked, brightening.  
  
"Yes, and..." Goku trailed off as he watched Natalie fly overhead. Gotu looked up to see what had distracted his grandfather. 'I wonder what is over that way?' Goku thought to himself, searching the area to the west. His eyes widened as he found out-it was Goten. Whatever had happened must have been worse than he had figured.  
  
"Come on, Gotu, let's get that Dragonball and go see your mom," he said, growing serious. He picked Gotu up and placed him on his shoulders, heading towards one of the white buildings. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked, lightly tapping on the entrance. Not receiving an answer, he looked up at the building. It seemed a little quiet around here...a little too quiet. Upon further inspection, he found the door slightly ajar. Pushing it open, he peered inside to find some Namekian children cowering in the corner. Setting Gotu down, he slowly approached them.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"A man came...he said he was looking for someone...someone exactly like him," one of the smaller ones replied cautiously. "When we said we didn't know of anyone, he blasted out the back wall, saying something about a twin something or other."  
  
"A twin?!" 'Oh no! I think I know what he was talking about, but first, I need-'  
  
"Grandpa? They look like Mr. Piccolo!" Gotu exclaimed, cutting off his grandfather. "Do you know Mr. Piccolo?" he asked, turning to them.  
  
"We've heard great...stories..." the young boy that had started to reply trailed off. His eyes were fixed on the furry brown tail that waved playfully behind the young Saiyan. "You-you're just like-him," he said, growing more and more concerned as he spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gotu asked, confused. Goku explained it to him.  
  
"He's talking about your tail, Gotu. What he means is that the person that came by here had a tail too." He then turned back to the boys. "Don't worry though, we're not going to hurt anyone." They relaxed a little. "We're here for the Dragonball-do you think you can help us out?"  
  
The oldest-looking one stood up, "Your heart feels pure...I guess we can trust you," he said as he turned around, digging through the pile of rubble behind himself. Standing back up, he handed Goku the five-star Dragonball. "You're Goku, correct?"  
  
"Yes, why?" The Namek smirked.  
  
"Just wondering," he said, looking up at Goku. All of a sudden, his face took on a look of horror. He began to back away, keeping his eyes trained on the door.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned towards the door. What he saw made him grow angry-it was the Vegita look-alike.  
  
"Gotu, stay behind me," he said, handing the Dragonball to the small boy. He turned back to the intruder. "Who are you? And what do you want here?" he demanded, his voice growing angrier.  
  
"What does it matter to you, you Namek scum?" replied a gruff and uncaring voice.  
  
"I'm no Namek-I'm a Saiyan," Goku replied, stepping out of the darkness of the small building. The smaller Saiyan stepped back from Goku's towering form.  
  
"General Bardock! I'm sorry sir! Please, forgive me!" the man cried mockingly. After which, he broke up laughing. "Do you, a third class soldier, really think you're going to get me to tell you anything? Besides, how do I know that you're even a Saiyan and not just some Bardock look-alike? I mean-you don't even have a tail." Goku just sighed.  
  
"If I had the time, I'd tell you my life story. So to shorten it, let's just say that I had my tail removed a while ago." The new Saiyan looked taken-aback.  
  
"Bardock? Why on Vegita-sei would you have your tail-your pride-taken away from you?"  
  
"Well, let's just say-I didn't need it. And why do you keep calling me Bardock?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? That's who you are isn't it? I mean-you look like him, anyway."  
  
"Really? Well, I guess you could say, 'like father, like son.'" At this, the shorter Saiyan's jaw dropped.  
  
"Radditz? That's impossible-he was killed when he went to some puny planet looking for someone," he scoffed.  
  
"I know-I was there. In fact, I was one of the one's who helped kill him," Goku told him, smirking.  
  
"Wait a minute...to be exact, I think he said he was going after...a brother." Goku smiled, nodding his head. "You? You're Kakarot?" At this, Goku winced.  
  
"Please, call me Goku. Only one person I know of calls me by my Saiyan name-and we don't get along very well." The stranger gave Goku the infamous 'Vegita smirk.'  
  
"That wouldn't happen to be Vegita...would it?" Goku's expression grew very serious. What did this guy know about Vegita? "Thought so. So, weakling, where is he?"  
  
But before Goku could answer, a cry was heard from behind him. Gotu came running out and launched himself at the man. Before Goku could react, the other Saiyan had a tight grip on his tail, and he was crying.  
  
"Grandpa, help me!" he bawled. Goku should have remembered his grandson's short temper. When it came to family honor, the young boy could get very defensive. Having his grandfather called third class and weak must have triggered that temper.  
  
"Grandpa, is it? Ha! Well, then, maybe now you'll tell me where Vegita is?" he said, tightening his grip on the small boy's tail, causing Gotu to scream in pain.  
  
"Give him here...NOW," Goku commanded, stepping towards the evil Saiyan that was currently torturing his grandson.  
  
"Stop right there...unless you really want to see him hurt," he said. He flipped Gotu into an upright position, and grabbing him by the neck, he charged a small ki blast in his other hand. Upon seeing this, Goku became enraged, and burst into Super Saiyan form, screaming in fury.  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" he roared. The Saiyan looked scared, but he just backed up, keeping his hold on his young prisoner.  
  
As he backed up, he tripped over a rock, causing him to fire the small blast. Luckily, the beam of raw energy was off and only hit Gotu's arm. But it still hurt the boy, and he let out a cry so loud it made Goku's super-sensitive ears ring. This made Goku even more furious, and his aqua eyes flashed, evidence of it.  
  
But as Goku was preparing to attack, something in the green sky above them caught his eye. He looked up to see Vegita, still holding Jacion by the wrist. Then, as he began to charge a blast to throw down on the unsuspecting enemy, Goku realized something-Vegita couldn't see Gotu from his position, and the boy could be killed if he was caught in the blast. As Vegita threw the raw energy, Goku cried out.  
  
"Vegita, no!" But it was too late; Vegita had no way of stopping the large blast. And all Goku had really done was to warn the other Saiyan of the oncoming attack. He dropped his hostage and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Grandpa! Help me!" Gotu screamed in terror as he caught sight of the blast bearing down on him.  
  
Goku ran with all his might, and at the last minute, he dove and grabbed the boy, rolling just out of range of the blast. As the raw ki impacted the planet, he turned away from it, sheltering his grandson's small frame with his own body.  
  
When the blast had subsided, Goku stood up, brushing himself off. He set Gotu down, checking him for injuries. The only visible ones were some bruises on his neck and tail, as well as a severe burn on his small arm. Goku looked up, into his grandson's tear-stained face.  
  
"Grandpa? Are you mad at me?" Gotu sniffled. Gradually, the serious look on Goku's face softened into a smile.  
  
"No, of course not," he said reassuringly. "But next time, when I ask you to stay put, please do. I don't want to see you hurt. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Grandpa," he replied, looking down at the ground. But then, he looked up happily. "Can we go see Mommy now?" The small boy was practically jumping up and down in anticipation. Goku just nodded, his smile widening. "Yeah!" the small boy cried joyously, jumping around. Then, he yelped when the pain once again returned to his arm.  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay? At least till we get somewhere where they can treat it?" Gotu nodded his head. "Okay, wait here while I go back and get the Dragonball. Alright?" The boy nodded his head once more, sniffling as he held his injured arm.  
  
As Goku headed back to retrieve the Dragonball, Vegita called out to him.  
  
"Kakarott, if you were smart, you wouldn't leave that brat out in the open to be preyed upon," Vegita yelled. Goku looked up at him, anger flashing in his still-aqua eyes. Vegita had let go of Jacion's wrist and was hovering with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Vegita, I'm perfectly capable of looking after my grandson!" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Right! From what I saw-" Vegita stopped abruptly and reached out to grab Jacion-only to find that he was no longer there. "Damn you Serori!" he cried in anguish. "Show your face!" Seeing what had happened, Goku looked back to where he had left Gotu, only to find him missing as well.  
  
"No..." he whispered softly. Clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut, he finally cried out his full fury, hitting the fourth level of Super Saiyan. Vegita witnessed this and yelled out into the expanse of the green sky.  
  
"When we find you Serori, there'll be hell to pay!" After that, he raced off into the distance. He thought to himself, 'Kakarot, if I find them, you'll be sure to know. As for you, brother, you can start digging your grave now. Because you picked the wrong people to mess with!' He looked quickly back to see Goku disappear with the five-star Dragonball under his arm. 'Good luck, Kakarot.'  
  
'Same to you Vegita. Same to you...' Goku replied mentally. Vegita waved in the direction that Goku had gone, knowing somewhere inside that besides Bulma, 'Kakarot' was the only other person that would ever be able to understand him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 3b will be out soon! Keep an eye out for it!  
  
Peace!  
Mirai Catarina  



	5. The Hunt (Part 2)

Written by: Mirai Catarina  
Contact me at: WldWldWolf@aol.com or Mirai_Catarina@hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during Dragonball GT. In the timeline of this story, Goku will never absorb the Dragonballs and leave forever, never to be seen again, so you have nothing to worry about. And also, Gohan does not become a super nerd or anything like that. I thank my fellow DBZ fans that gave me permission to use any characters that may have been in one of their own fanfictions. I am sorry if any part of my fanfic sounds at all similar to one that any person wrote. I do not intend for that to happen. Also, Vegita is a little out-of-character in this chapter, but please don't flame me for that---it's entirely possible for him to act like that (at least I think so).   
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from DB, DBZ, or DBGT. Please ask me before using any of the characters that I have created myself (such as Gotu, Catarina, and Jacion), or before using any of the characters that my friends have created (such as Natalie and Kira), so that I can ask them if you may use them.  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've had a lot going on, like volleyball and Driver's Ed. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
* * * *  
Chapter 3: The Hunt (part 2)  
* * * *  
  
"Damn it, Serori!" Vegita yelled across the green sky. He had finally been able to live with peace---no fighting---for once. And now, when all that Kakarot had wanted to do was to make a couple of harmless wishes, Serori had popped out of nowhere and started messing with Kakarot's grandson. But now, he had run off with both Jacion and Gotu in an attempt to get at Vegita---and it had worked. Vegita towards another village to find a Dragonball.  
  
Spotting one, he landed, ending up a few feet from a group of children that were playing. One of them saw him and cried out, running to hide behind the elder. Vegita approached him.  
  
"I believe that you know what I want," he said gruffly, leaning against a nearby building with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes, but I don't see any reason to give it to you," the Elder growled. Vegita's eyes snapped open and he glared at the old Namekian, but managed to keep his temper suppressed.  
  
"It's not exactly like I care---Kakarot can always come for them on his own," Vegita replied smugly, shrugging his shoulders. He slowly began to walk away, then stopped. "Then again, what would Kakarot say when he found out that his...friend...was told he couldn't help him out---just because of some stupid prejudice?" Vegita queried with his back turned to them.  
  
The Elder glanced down at the blue-green grass in shame, knowing Vegita was right. "Fine---you won't be able to use them on your own anyway." Another Namek came out of the largest of the white 'houses' carrying the three-star Dragonball. He set it on the ground and nudged it with his foot, causing it to roll towards Vegita.  
  
The Saiyan prince stopped it with his own foot and reached down to pick it up. As he did so, something dropped to the ground about 15 feet in front of him. He looked up to see what it was and his eyes widened as soon as he recognized it.  
  
"Gotu!" he cried, running to the still form. Picking the boy up and gently cradling him in his arms, he noticed a rolled up note attached to the boy's gi. Slowly unrolling it, he read:  
  
Dearest Brother,  
I guess you probably want your grandson back,  
right? Well that really all depends. I'm giving you  
this runt because I really have no use for him. In  
the meantime, I will keep the purple-haired one.  
  
-Prince Serori  
  
PS: You might want to think again next time you try  
to take someone's right to the throne.  
  
After reading the note, Vegita slowly crumpled it into a tight ball in his fist. 'How can he do this?' Vegita thought angrily. 'There's no throne to even to occupy! Unless...unless he doesn't know about what happened to planet Vegeta-sei...' Holding Gotu in the crook of his arm, he grabbed the Dragonball and took off into the sky, following a familiar ki trail.  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry for what my brother has done. I hope that your mate and son will be okay in the end." He looked down at the small boy that was nestled in the crook of his arm. "And I'm sorry for getting you two involved in this." He continued the rest of the way in silence, hoping that he would find Jacion before it was too late.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Thank you, sir," Goten said, taking the six-star Dragonball into his arms.  
  
"Anytime, young Goten. And tell your brother I said 'hi,'" the Namek said, smiling at. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Goten assured him. Turning around, he was about to take off, when Natalie landed directly in front of him. He was about to explain that he had already retrieved the Dragonball for this village, when he noticed her tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes. "Natalie?" he asked, "What's wrong?" Looking around, he added, "And where's Cat?"  
  
She winced and he knew then that something was wrong. She took a deep breath and managed a few words.  
  
"Cat...she's...she's hurt..." At that, she broke down, sobbing. As she fell to her knees, Goten knelt down in front of her, placing the Dragonball beside him. He placed his broad hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Natalie, slow down. Now, try again to tell me exactly what happened," he said soothingly, as he became more and more afraid of what had happened. She slowly looked up into his deep, cobalt eyes, which showed his deep concern. After taking another deep breath, she looked away.  
  
"We were going after a Dragonball," she started slowly, "when Cat saw that Vegita look-alike. We were gonna go check him out, and I guess he must have fired a ki blast at me---I wasn't really paying attention. So Catarina jumped in front of me and took it head-on." She paused for a minute to wipe away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Right now, some Nameks are taking care of her, but she was in really bad shape, Goten..." She couldn't hold it back any longer and broke down again. "I'm so sorry...I should have been paying better attention. This is all my fault..."  
  
"Natalie! Calm down! You couldn't have prevented it in any way. What happened, happened. Now, let's go check on her---okay?" Natalie nodded her head. "Good." He picked up the Dragonball and offered Nat a hand, helping her to her feet. They slowly lifted off the ground in the direction of Catarina.  
  
All of a sudden, a white ki trail zipped past them. Looking up in shock, they saw Vegita stop, and head back towards them. Stopping directly in front of them, he looked down at the boy lying in the crook of his arm, and held him out to Goten, looking away.  
  
Goten quickly pulled his son into his arms, examining the burn on the small boy's arm. "Vegita? What happened?" Goten queried, confused. The Saiyan prince only pointed out the note. Goten unrolled it and scanned over the scrawled writing. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at Vegita in disbelief. "Brother? He's your brother?" Vegita nodded. "Where's my father?" Goten asked suspiciously.  
  
"Looking for Serori," Vegita stated.  
  
"Vegita? Where's Jacion?" Natalie asked, her voice hoarse with worry. The Saiyan warrior looked away, not knowing what to say to his daughter-in-law. Goten looked down at the small boy in his arms. Slowly, he detached the note and hesitantly handed it to Natalie. She looked up at him, confused, then, she slowly read over the note. When she was finished, she carefully folded it, handing it back to Goten. A single tear slipped down her cheek before she lost it.  
  
"How could you let this happen to him?!" she yelled at Vegita, pounding her fists onto his chest as he stood there, unfazed except for the look of complete loss hovering in his eyes. As the tears flowed freely down her face, she continued to yell. "Trunks and I trusted you with him!" Vegita continued to stare off into the distance, unable to look her in the face. Natalie could no longer continue with her accusations and just cried into Vegita's shoulder. Goten could find no words of comfort for her, so with a nod to Vegita, he headed towards Catarina's ki signal. He held Gotu close to his own body, not wanting him to be taken again.  
  
As he approached the village where his wife was being taken care of, he slowed down and landed. Looking at each of the buildings in turn, he approached one of the smaller ones and gently pushed the door open.  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he closed the door softly behind him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw an old Namek smiling sadly up at him from beside a cot. But the thing that caught his eye was the person lying on the cot. He slowly walked over and handed Gotu to the Namekian doctor. Kneeling beside Catarina, Goten gently took her limp hand in his own. "I'm sorry..." he whispered gently. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.  
  
He felt a light squeeze on his hand. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking down into her cool blue-green ones. He couldn't hold his tears back any longer and a couple made their way down his cheeks as he smiled down at her.  
  
"Goten..." she whispered, smiling up at him. She slowly sat up, wincing as a wave of pain hit her stomach. When Goten attempted to help her, she declined his offer. A tear or two rolled down her light skin, and she leaned over, gingerly hugging him. Goten wrapped his heavily muscled arms around her slight frame and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Goten, I almost lost him," she said slowly.  
  
Goten leaned back, looking into her eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. She smiled and looked down. As he followed her line of vision, he grew slightly dizzy. "You...you mean that we...we are..." he trailed off. She nodded her head, smiling at him.  
  
All Goten could do was stare at her, his mouth agape. He was startled back into reality when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Gotu standing behind him. Smiling, he picked his son up.  
  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Catarina smiled and reached for him. He eagerly climbed into her lap and hugged her tightly. She winced slightly, but just hugged him right back. After a minute or two, he pulled away from her and glanced around the room. "Mommy, who's that?" he wondered. Catarina looked at Goten, confused. The only other person in the room was the Namekian doctor.  
  
"He's the doctor, sweetie," she replied.  
  
"No, not him. It's someone else. They're a little bit stronger than him, I think," he explained. Goten and Catarina quickly glanced at each other. Catarina smiled brightly---she understood.  
  
"Come here, honey," she said. She held his ear up against her abdomen. "Do you hear him?" Gotu was quiet for a second or two before his eyes widened and he looked up into her face, his eyes full of wonder.  
  
"Is that a baby?"  
  
"Yes, it is, sweetie. You're gonna have a baby brother, Gotu," she told him, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Cool! I'm gonna be a big brother!" he exclaimed happily. "What's his name?" Goten and Catarina exchanged glances and then turned back to Gotu. Goten knelt beside the cot.  
  
"We haven't picked one yet, Gotu," he explained. Gotu looked at them, somewhat confused. Goten laughed whole-heartedly at the expression on his son's face. "Don't worry, kiddo, he's going to have a name, we just need to pick one that we like." Gotu understood the explanation and brightened visibly.  
  
"Can we name him Bardock?" Gotu wondered.  
  
"Where did you get that name from, Gotu? It sounds familiar," Catarina asked.  
  
"Grandpa told me it. He said it in a story."  
  
'Dad told you that?' Goten wondered. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Then, he remembered a story he had been told once before. Bardock was his grandfather's name! Goku had once told him of how Goten's grandfather had attempted to save the entire Saiyan race, but had failed because of King Vegita's bullheadedness. Goten had always admired Bardock for that.  
  
"I think it's perfect, Gotu," Goten said to the small boy.  
  
"Hold on a minute! I don't even know where you're getting this name from! Could someone please explain it to me?" Catarina yelled, exasperated. Goten jumped back in surprise at her outburst.  
  
"Cat, Bardock was my grandfather's name," Goten explained to her. She looked somewhat confused.  
  
"But...Ox King?" She stared at him for a couple seconds, then, her eyes brightened. "Oh, I see---he's your Dad's father," she realized. "He's Saiyan, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, and he was one of the few people who were brave enough to stand up to Frieza." Looking away, he continued. "Dad says that he died protecting Vegita-sei..."  
  
"Wow...I think you're right - that is a perfect name," Catarina said. "Your grandfather deserves a namesake." She enveloped Gotu and Goten in one huge hug, smiling widely. Sitting back, she asked, "So, where is Nat?"  
  
"She's recovering - she was blaming herself for what happened to you."  
  
"I assumed that she would have done something like that," Cat said, somewhat upset.  
  
"It's not just that - Jacion was...kidnapped by Serori."  
  
"Serori? Who's...oh no... You mean..."  
  
"Yes," Goten stated solemnly. "Dad's out looking for them, but he's going to need some help. If you don't mind, I'm going to go find Dad and look for Serori and Jacion." Just then, Natalie came in the door, staggering slightly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Upon seeing Catarina, she brightened and ran to her, throwing her arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Cat, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Nat exclaimed as fresh tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Natalie Briefs, you know perfectly well, that I'm stronger than that," Catarina said almost reprimanding her. The two of them pulled away and smiled at each other. Then, Natalie gave both Goten and Gotu hugs.  
  
"I'm just glad that everyone is okay," she explained. "Well...almost everyone..."  
  
"Natalie stop it! We'll find Jacion sooner or later - you know that we won't leave the planet without him," Goten said, attempting to comfort her.  
  
"I hope so... Oh no! What about Trunks! He has absolutely no idea of what's going on!" Natalie cried.  
  
"Natalie, I was just about to leave when you came in. Why don't I go out and find him?" Goten said, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Would you?" Natalie asked, her eyes brightening.  
  
"Of course. And I'll bring both him and Kira back here." With one last hug for each of the two women and the boy, Goten flew out the door into the emerald sky, following Trunks's ki signal. Natalie stood by the door, following him with her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Nat, they'll be back soon," Cat said soothingly as a yawning Gotu crawled into her lap.  
  
"I know. The only question is - how soon is 'soon'?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Goku stopped in midair, scanning the horizon for any sign of Serori. He had felt Jacion's ki a minute ago, but it had disappeared just quickly as it had come.  
  
Suddenly, he could feel Gotu's ki somewhere behind him. He was about to take off in that direction, when he realized that both Goten and Catarina were with him.  
  
'Well, at least I know that one of them is safe...' Turning to the east, he could once again sense Jacion's ki signal - it was very dim, but it was there. Placing two fingers on his forehead, he teleported to where he had located the small boy. At first, he saw nothing but odd-shaped mountains and water. Then, hearing maniacal laughter behind him, he turned to see Serori smirking at him - holding a crying Jacion by the hair.  
  
"I see you've decided to join us. Is this what you came for?" he asked holding Jacion out at arm's length.  
  
"Put him down, Serori."  
  
"So, Vegita told you about his big brother, huh? Well, guess what," he said, charging a ki blast in his hand.  
  
"Serori..." Goku said menacingly. The pointy-haired Saiyan raised his hand so that he was holding the ki blast in front of Jacion's face. Jacion's eyes grew wide and he cried out in terror.  
  
"GRANDPA!" he cried out, hoping that his 'hero' would come save him. Serori just laughed at the innocent plea. Suddenly, while he was distracted, a booted foot flew into the side of his face, knocking him towards the ground as Jacion was snatched out of his hand.  
  
Looking up from his position at the bottom of a large crater, Serori found a rather angry Vegita glaring down at him.  
  
"You screwed up big time messing with me and my family like that, Serori. I hope you're prepared to die," Vegita stated harshly. "Because, trust me, this won't be pretty."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kira! Please stay put!" Trunks cried, grabbing his one-year-old daughter as she reached for her own reflection in a nearby lake. Giggling, she tugged on his hair. "Oww! Kira, please!"  
  
"Here's the Dragonball, sir. I hope that you and your friends are successful."  
  
"Thank you," Trunks said as he untangled Kira's hands from his hair and retrieved the glowing orb. "I'm sure that we will..." Trunks trailed off as Goten landed softly in front of him. "Goten? What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the disturbed look on his friend's face.  
  
"I'll explain it all in a little bit. But for now, come with me."  
  
"Okay..." Trunks said. He waved to the small group of old Nameks as he followed Goten through the air. After a few minutes, Trunks asked Goten again. "What's wrong, Goten? I've never seen you this upset before."  
  
Before Goten answered, he stopped in mid-air, causing Trunks to fly a few feet ahead of him before stopping. Turning around, he found Goten staring off to the west. "Goten?"  
  
"Trunks, give me Kira and the Dragonball and go meet up with my father," Goten said solemnly.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked. But from the look on Goten's face, he meant it. "Okay, Goten." Trunks handed him both the Dragonball and Kira and headed off in Goku's direction, still not sure of what was going on. He looked back to see Goten flying off in the opposite direction.  
  
Within minutes, Trunks could feel Goku's ki nearby, as well as his father's, Jacion's and one other that he couldn't quite place. Quickening his pace, he soon found the sources of the four ki signals.  
  
"Dad?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Boy, take your brat," Vegita commanded, not taking his eyes off of Serori as he held Jacion out to Trunks. Trunks quickly took his son into his arms. "Now leave."  
  
"Dad? What's going on here?"  
  
"GO! NOW!" Vegita yelled, growing impatient.  
  
"Trunks, I think it would be best if you left. Go find the others and wait for them there," Goku said calmly.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Trunks said as he headed off in the direction he had seen Goten going. He held Jacion close to him as he flew top speed across the sky. 'Good luck Dad, Goku...' he thought to himself as he disappeared on the horizon.  
  
"Vegita, Kakarot, what d'you say we get this over with?" Serori asked with a smirk on his face. The two warriors took up fighting stances side-by-side and nodded their heads.  
  
"Ready when you are, Serori," Vegita said, an almost deadly tone in his voice.  
  
* * * *  
  
Next time on Welcome to Earth: It looks like the gang is in for a big fight. Will they succeed? Will Goku get to make his wishes? Find out nest time on Welcome to Earth!  



End file.
